One Year Later
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: One year after their marriage, Tarzan and Jane celebrate their one year anniversary with a night of dancing while also looking forward towards the future.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Tarzan" or its characters. They are property of Edgar Rice Burroughs and the Walt Disney Company along with their affiliates.

"One Year Later"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Tarzan stood in Archimedes' tent in his late father's suit with the most nervous look on his face while looking at himself in a mirror. Tonight was an important night for both him and Jane, his wife of one year. Tonight was their one year anniversary of marriage, one year of their rule over the jungle and Tarzan's gorilla family. Everything that they had been through together had come up to this point. There had been many obstacles that the king and queen of the jungle had faced, but that was all in the past.

"Tonight is the night, Tarzan my boy," cried Archimedes as he admired Tarzan in his father's suit. "I must say that it is really hard to believe that you and Jane have been married for an entire year."

"Yes, I can only imagine," replied Tarzan, nervously. "But, I can't help but feel a little bit nervous, Professor. Do you think that Jane might not want to have us be alone tonight?"

Tarzan was of course referring to the previous night when he, Archimedes and their animal friends surprised Jane with a night of dancing and celebration. But, tonight was a more intimate sort of night. Tonight would be a night of dancing with just the two of them alone in their best clothes.

"My dear boy," remarked Archimedes. "She would love to have you be along with her tonight. Besides, you love seeing her wear that yellow dress of hers, right? After all, she did promise you."

"It's more than that," replied Tarzan. "It's just that after one year, professor. Do you think that maybe one day…we'll have a child to call our own?"

"Absolutely you will!" laughed Archimedes, staying upbeat, despite Tarzan's anxieties. "Jane always longed for a child to call her own and believe me, when that day comes will be the greatest day of all our lives!"

Of course, Tarzan didn't want to think that far ahead. After all, his childhood was a difficult one with his parents being murdered by Sabor, the leopard. He rarely spoke of his parents' demise ever since Jane admonished him for bringing it up when her friends from England, Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel came to the jungle. Talking about a child now would probably not be the best time, but this was also Jane's night, not just his own. If Jane wanted to talk about having a child, then so be it. This was the night for celebrating, making love and talking about the future. The two men then noticed that the sun was going down and that Jane was probably waiting for Tarzan to come and start their night of romance and reflection.

"Guess it must be time, Tarzan," remarked Archimedes. "Your lady must be awaiting for you. Shall we go?"

Tarzan nodded nervously as he and his father-in-law made their way up to the treehouse which was decorated to mark Tarzan and Jane's anniversary. What was a place of joyous celebration was reduced to nothing more than a few decorations, flowers and a lone phonograph with some of Europe's best loved waltzes that were considered Jane's favorites. Upon stepping into the treehouse, Tarzan stood alone as he waited for the bedroom door to open.

"Guess this is it," he thought nervously. Tarzan had been nervous plenty of times before, but not like this. He then began to feel something in his crotch, his manhood starting to act up whenever he and Jane had dressy events like this. "There is no turning back now."

Suddenly, the door to their bedroom opened and Jane emerged wearing her yellow shin length dress with her long brown hair done up in its elegant bun, short white gloves on her hands and her gray ankle boots that Archimedes had bought for her on her feet. Her face was adorned with blush and eyeshadow just for this occasion.

"Hello, Tarzan," she said happily walking up to her husband of one year. "I hope you are ready for a night with just the two of us."

Tarzan struggled to respond to his wife's remarks. He had seen Jane wear her yellow dress before when they first met that fateful day with the baboons and for a few events after that, including that fateful picnic Jane had with her friends from England; the visit of One Punch Mullargan; the rescue from Cape Doom and the visit to a movie set. It was his favorite outfit of Jane's and an outfit that held the most meaning to both of them. Jane also owned a blue dress that she had bought from Renard Dumont when he first arrived in the jungle and that she wore to the wedding of Basuil and Naoh in the Wazari Village, but that dress was only for the most formal occasions.

"Jane," said Tarzan, admiring her beauty. "You look very beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you, Tarzan," she remarked playfully touching him on the chin with her gloved hand. "You certainly look very handsome for a night like this."

This remark by his wife brought a smile to Tarzan's face and it made him feel very comfortable. Jane was always beautiful to him, no matter what clothes she wore. Tarzan could well remember Archimedes' advice about living in her civilized world for just one day and now that he was living it, it wasn't so bad after all. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it to an extent.

"I suppose I'd best leave you two alone," said Archimedes, tears of happiness forming in his eyes. "This is your night after all."

"No, you can stay here with us daddy," replied Jane, chuckling slightly. "After all, you were the one who encouraged me to stay with Tarzan forever in the first place. Besides, you can play the phonograph with all our favorite waltzes on it."

So, Archimedes stayed as he walked over to the phonograph. The living room was spaced out as all the furniture had been moved to different corners to make a dance floor for Tarzan and Jane. Although Archimedes didn't know it, Tarzan and Jane were going to play a game that they invented on the last night of their honeymoon.

"Your father looks nervous," said Tarzan. "Did you think it was right to let him stay here with us?"

"Of course, Tarzan," replied Jane. "I am sure that nothing would make him happier than to see us celebrate. Although I wish my mother was here to witness this."

Jane then looked back towards the drawing she had made of her mother in the first few days of her marriage to Tarzan. She missed her mother greatly and it showed in her face. But, she didn't want to ruin her makeup, so she kept her emotions to herself.

"She is here, Jane," said Tarzan, warmly placing his strong hands on her cheek. "In spirit, like you taught me once."

"I guess so," chuckled Jane quietly. "She is here in spirit just as your parents are."

"And Kerchak as well," added Tarzan. "They are all here."

At this point, Tarzan looked over and saw Archimedes nod to him that they should begin the dancing.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand out to hers.

"Why, of course you may, Tarzan," remarked Jane, giggling like a schoolgirl while placing her gloved hand in his as he led her onto the dance floor, giving Archimedes the signal to begin playing the waltzes in question. "You certainly have come a long way from the savage wild man that I first met."

The two jungle monarchs chuckled at this as Jane curtsied politely while Tarzan bowed, just as she had taught him all those months ago when they married. Archimedes then began playing the first waltz as the two lovers began dancing to the music, Jane wrapping her arms around Tarzan wrapped his arms around her waist, which felt like grapefruit with all the layers Jane was wearing underneath her dress.

"Jane," he asked. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Tarzan," she whispered, looking up to him. "What do you want to ask me?"

Tarzan was silent for a minute, but then he finally found the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind for some time.

"Jane, do you think that you and I will have a child one day?"

Jane gasped at this and her bright blue eyes widened with excitement. She could only wonder why Tarzan would be nervous to ask such a question, given the fact that both she and Tarzan could not rule the jungle forever.

"Tarzan, all couples who marry must have a child," she explained. "It's the only way of growing our legacy. But, if you are worried about having one right away, then you shouldn't be. These things take time."

Tarzan twirled Jane around as the first song reached its climax, her white petticoat and bloomers flashing from under her dress as her skirt lifted up slightly, also exposing the dark gray stockings on her legs.

"However," she whispered. "There is a way to start planning, Tarzan. But, first we must play our game that we invented on our honeymoon, remember?"

Jane then motioned for Archimedes to leave the room, for he knew that this was a private game that Jane and Tarzan could only play in private. The first song came to its end and the second began to start up, as Tarzan and Jane each placed their hands on their respective neckties, with Jane undoing the black necktie and white collar around Tarzan's neck and Tarzan undoing the purple necktie around Jane's neck along with her white collar. Once they were dis

"So, if we have a child," said Jane as she then proceeded to remove the hair tie holding Tarzan's hair back, causing it to come loose. "We will raise him according to the laws of the Catholic faith while also teaching him the ways of the jungle."

"You mean," asked Tarzan as he then placed a hand through Jane's brown hair, undoing the elegant bun and causing it to come back down to her shoulders. "We will raise him according to the laws of Jesus?"

"Yes, Tarzan," said Jane as the second song came to an end and the third song began. "When we are born, we are cleansed of our souls and then we are taught the ways of God and the lessons he teaches us. I was born a Catholic and I will die a Catholic."

Soon, Tarzan took his hand to Jane's and slowly removed each of the small white gloves from her hands dropping them onto the floor, while Jane slowly removed Tarzan's suit jacket.

"Before I forget, Tarzan," she asked as the jacket fell to the ground. "Were you ever baptized?"

"What is baptized?" asked Tarzan. "Is it related to what you say God teaches?"

Jane couldn't believe this and as she unbuttoned Tarzan's rustic red vest, she could only imagine what was going through her mind. She couldn't believe that she forgot to teach Tarzan what it means to be baptized.

"That is what it means to be cleansed," she remarked as the vest fell to the ground while Tarzan spun her around again to the music. "I know its strange, but I am sure daddy will be willing to show you in the days to come."

As the third song came to an end, Tarzan and Jane then focused their attention down to their respective shoes as Jane reached down and pulled off Tarzan's shoes and spats, throwing them into the ever growing pile of Tarzan's discarded clothes, while Tarzan then reached down and pulled off Jane's boots in a much careful manner than that one baboon who pulled off her boot roughly during the chase.

"Can you tell me what happens at a baptism?" asked Tarzan. "How do you cleanse your souls?"

"Well," explained Jane as she once again bent down to remove Tarzan's white wool socks from his feet. "A baptism is normally held in a church and the one who is baptized is clothed in white and dumped with holy water blessed by a priest performing the ceremony."

"Then, who is the priest going to be, Jane?" asked Tarzan as he bent down once again to remove Jane's gray stockings one by one.

"I don't know any particular priests that live in the jungle, Tarzan," replied Jane, chuckling slightly. "However, I am sure that daddy will perform the ceremony. He was raised in the Catholic faith and was taught all of the lessons that he passed onto me."

As they spoke, Archimedes was listening in from another room and was looking forward to performing the baptism of his son-in-law. After all, he was the one who performed the wedding ceremony of Tarzan and Jane and was already honored to do such a thing.

Soon, the fourth song came to an end and the fifth song began as Jane slowly unbuttoned Tarzan's white shirt, revealing his bare chest underneath. Jane admired the strength that Tarzan's upper body was displaying over the course of their first year of marriage. However, Tarzan still was focused on the baptism.

"Will you be at the ceremony?" wondered Tarzan, much to Jane's shock as he started to pull on the top of Jane's dress.

"Tarzan," she cried as Tarzan pulled off the top of Jane's dress, revealing the white undershirt she wore underneath. "Of course, I will be at the ceremony. I am your wife and you are my husband. There would not be any reason whatsoever that would make me miss such an important ceremony."

This caused Tarzan to be relieved, knowing that his wife was going to be there. They had been through so much together and it was just like Jane said, there would be no reason whatsoever for her to miss such an important event in their lives.

"When can we have the ceremony?" Tarzan asked as Jane undid the belt around Tarzan's waist, loosening his trousers and cause them to fall revealing his white long johns.

"We can have it in a few days," replied Jane as Tarzan started to undo the long yellow skirt of Jane's dress. "If there is ever a time to do such an important ceremony, it is now."

With those words, the skirt fell and revealed Jane's white petticoat. Now both Tarzan and Jane were in their undergarments and the lust for each other continued to grow. In fact, Tarzan could feel his manhood sticking out towards Jane like an arrow to a target. Jane could see what was happening on Tarzan's crotch, but pretended not to notice. She had seen Tarzan behave like this before, so she was kind of used to it in a way.

"But, before all of that," said Jane as the fifth song ended and the sixth and final song began. "Why don't we finish celebrating our anniversary, Tarzan? I can tell that you want to move to the dirty parts."

Both king and queen of the jungle chuckled at this and Tarzan set about pulling down Jane's white petticoat while also removing her white undershirt revealing the gray corset she had on underneath.

"Must you always wear so many layers, Jane?" remarked Tarzan. "Doesn't it make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Yes," replied Jane, who now stood before her husband in her gray corset and white bloomers. "It's to maintain a dignity and a modesty that English women have. But, I'm sure you've gotten used to it. I'd bet you are praying that we have a son to call our own, just so you don't have to do this every night."

So, the sixth song had begun and Jane slowly pulled down Tarzan's long johns and revealed his loincloth underneath while Tarzan set about unhitching the back of Jane's corset, giving her the ability to breathe normally as it fell off her bosom and fell to the floor. Tarzan could hear the passionate breathing coming from Jane's mouth upon being freed of her bonds that were caused by her corset.

"But, I will say this," she gasped as Tarzan then proceeded to pull off the light green tank top Jane always wore underneath her shirts before turning his attention towards pulling down on her white bloomers. "At the end of the day, God wants his children to be freed of their daily bonds, doesn't he?"

Once Jane's bloomers were pulled down and off, the two jungle monarchs stood before one another in their jungle garments, each covering the private areas of their bodies.

Everything that had transpired, from their conversations of baptisms and children had a purpose. The first anniversary that Jane and Tarzan had was meant to look back on the past and focus on the future. Now, they had a last bit of business to attend to and Tarzan carried Jane in his arms towards their bedroom as Archimedes emerged from his hiding spot and looked at all of the discarded clothes that laid on the floor. He could then hear the sounds of moaning coming from the bedroom and knew that his business was no longer appropriate.

"Happy anniversary, my loves," he said and retreated to his quarters.


End file.
